


Rather Be

by JasnNCarly



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Hanging out with friends isn’t always what it’s meant to be





	Rather Be

“I told ya! It’s easier to watch a movie on the television than it is to get him away from that table.” Sami calls over his shoulder as his buddy smiles with laser focus, “Just come and watch this before everybody else gets here and starts making his life unbearable.”

You take your time, ignoring your friend’s request, and sit beside Finn. You watch as he delicately adds each piece, cobalt eyes triple checking every time he adds; it takes him a moment to notice you, yet you force a smile, hoping he won’t notice you’ve been gawking at him this whole time.

“You okay?”

“Yep, just interested in what you’re working on.”

Finn’s eyes somewhat shine as he hands you the box and begins to explain the Lego creation.

———————————————————–

It meant something to you when Finn gave you a task, so much so that you were actually nervous putting a small piece together. Maybe it was his way of making sure you were entertained but, to you, it was a set up for failure.

Houseguests had come and gone in Finn’s home, offering their two cents and taking advantage of their day off. It had come down to you, Sami, and Bayley still in his home.

“We’re getting out of here.” Sami announces, setting his hands on your shoulders, “Let’s leave Finn back to his true love.”

You can’t! You’re almost finished. You glance at Finn, who’s ‘you can stay’ glance knocks the wind out of you, “Um…I want to finish this before I go. I can catch a cab home.” Sami looks slightly skeptical until you pat his hands, “I appreciate the offer, but I gotta finish.”

“Oh, no! There are two of you now!” Bayley winks at you, dragging Sami out Finn’s front door.

You return to your work, avoiding Finn’s eyes, and clamping your mouth shut.

“You don’t have to stay if you have ot’er plans.” Finn seems nervous, adding, “Do you?”

“Nah, I’m good. Besides, they probably still have another round in them. I’m done until training tomorrow, you know what I mean?”  You work in silence a little while longer until you snap the last piece in place, grinning, “I think I did it.” Holding it up to him, you beam, “Whatchu think?”

Finn nods without a word, somewhat deflating you.

“Well…if it sucks, you can just redo it.” You give a sorry grimace, standing to your feet, “I’m gonna head out now.”

“Already?”

You frown, sure he had just willed you out of that seat, but refuse to look too much into it, “Yeah, I’ll catch you at the performance center, all right?”

You pass him; he catches your hand and causes you to freeze. Okay, either he’s figured out your huge crush on him or he’s going to thank you for your attempt at a Lego legacy. When he pulls you back into a stance in front of him, you panic. His look definitely signals he knows your dark secret, and it occurs to you that you should apologize. You had no idea if he was single; you presumed to be wanted in his home since Sami invited you; you jumped to a conclusion and expected too much. His hand releases you to hope, making you sure now is the time to say something, “Finn, I’m so—.”

His lips are softer than you imagined when they meet yours; you’re clueless how to react as he runs a hand into the back of your thick mane. Instead, you melt into him. You enjoy the seconds that you stay there, rest your hands against his chest, and allow him complete control.

Finn pulls away, resting his forehead against yours and squeezing a handful of your hair, “Been waiting to do t’at.”

“Better late than never.” You tease, bravely seeking and receiving your second kiss.


End file.
